Bull Headed
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Superman is being bull headed about the whole Superboy thing and so its Kf's turn to share a few words with the Kryptonian. rated T for just one naughty word.


**Well I have seen so many fics about how Bruce and Robin talk with Superboy and Superman about their whole thing going on. An idea just came to me about maybe KF talking with Supey. Hope you all like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"ARGHH!" Superboy screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall. He was just so angry! Why couldn't the man that he looked up to, the man that he was created from, talk to him? He couldn't even look at Superboy without cringing and finding an excuse to leave. It wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault and all he wanted was some approval that he was doing something right and that he wasn't just a mistake!

"Hey, Supey, what's up?" KF asked as he zipped around the corner of Mount Justice and saw the destroyed wall.

When Superboy only looked at him and growled, KF kind of figured it out for himself.

"Daddy troubles?" Superboy nodded. "Well, I've had dad troubles too. You're not alone in this. Maybe give him some time and he will get over himself. I know Superman and he's usually not like this. He's a decent guy, he will come around," KF tried to reassure the clone.

Superboy only grunted and turned to walk to his room. He tried not to dwell too much on what Wally said but maybe he was right.

A few more weeks passed and Superman had still not even so much as blinked at him. Wally once again came onto the scene of Superboy standing next to a crumpled wall growling like some rabid animal.

"I just saw Superman; you want to talk about it?" KF asked sympathetically.

"There's nothing to talk about! He won't accept me as his son! It's as simple as that!" Conner yelled punching the other wall.

"How about we go talk somewhere else, preferably a place with no walls?" Wally said already running around and grabbing a few snacks before dragging Conner outside.

"Alright, Supey, I've experienced a lot of things in my life, and the first thing you do when you get angry, is to try and get it out of your system. I noticed you like to punch walls and since that doesn't really help the JL, maybe it's time you get a new hobby. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I don't know," Conner shrugged.

"Well, you have to like something. How about swimming, painting, eating, running, cooking, or something likes that?" KF asked as they walked on a wooded trail around Mount Justice.

"Well... it's not exactly something like that, but this might do..."

"Well? What is it?" Wally asked impatiently.

"I like to watch animals and birds. Since I never got the chance to in my pod I've always been fascinated by nature," Conner said rather awkwardly as he blushed.

"That's not something to be ashamed about! I love the outdoors; it's the only thing that keeps me sane!" Wally exclaimed. Being a speedster and what not doesn't really make him a good choice for tight enclosed spaces, like indoors.

They continued walking and then Wally pulled Conner off of the trail.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all Wally said as he dragged the clone through trees, vines, and all sorts of foliage. When they were close Wally came around and put his hands over Conner's eyes. "Don't peek."

They walked about ten more feet when Wally lifted his hands away revealing a beautiful meadow. It was small and circular with tall trees rising from all sides, creating a nice enclosing without being claustrophobic. The grass was long but not overgrown with little wild flowers every now and again.

"Do you like it?" Wally asked the clone, looking around with content.

"It's very...peaceful," was all Conner said before taking a seat and laying back on the grass.

"I thought so too. I thought so too..." Wally said while lying down next to him, only to remain there for several hours...

* * *

><p>Superman had just arrived in Central City at coordinates the Flash had sent him telling him it was urgent. He looked around him searching for any sign of the speedster, only to see a trash can hurtling his way at a very high speed. He quickly dodged out of the way and looked to find the source of this strange occurrence, only to find Kid Flash standing there, all red and yellow, smirking.<p>

"Nice reflexes," he laughed as he approached.

"What was that for?" Superman asked completely affronted at why the boy would have a reason to attack him.

"For being a duschbag to Superboy," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I...I am not a...duschbag..." Superman stuttered looking at the boy.

"Even if you tell yourself that it's not going to be true. I know, you know, everyone knows that you don't like Superboy. You don't want him around and you wish he was never created. Am I correct?"

"Well... I don't hate him... I just...uh-"

"Don't try lying because I already know the answer," KF glared and now using a much more serious tone, instead of his usually goofy attitude.

"How would you know?" Clark said the first thing that popped in his head, which happened to be very childish thing.

"Because I've witnessed it before. Now say that you wish Superboy had never been born! Say it!" he yelled at the kryptonian.

"I... I wish... I can't," Superman said exasperated.

"And yet you can't even give him the time of day! You can't even give him the decent pleasantry of a hello! If you don't hate him, quit acting like it! You are a father now whether you like it or not so its best you start acting like one!"

"Because he isn't my problem! I never wanted him created and it's not my fault he's here! Why does everyone think that he has to be my responsibility just because we share the same DNA?" Superman started yelling. Who did the kid think he was scolding him like he was a little six year old?

"Because you are the only one who can teach him certain things. You can't say he's not your problem, because he is! This whole neglect thing is only hurting both of you! It may not be physical abuse what you are doing, but you are abusing that poor boy mentally! Do you want that on your conscience? You are a freaking superhero for God's sake its time you start acting like it!"

"This is none of your business."

KF completely ignored him and continued on with his rant.

"My parents never wanted me! I was a mistake to them like Superboy is to you! Do you know how that's affected me? I will never be the same because of it! I could have been aborted and all the people I have saved in my career, as a superhero, would be dead! The only reason my parents had me was because they didn't have money for an abortion! Is that the only reason you won't get rid of Superboy, is because you don't have the guts to actually kill someone? My parents hate me! My dad abused me all the time and I can't just stand here as it's happening to someone else! You can't stand there and tell me it's none of my business! Conner is my friend and he needs a father right now, a father that wants him!"

Superman just looked at the kid, dumbfounded. Who knew he had it in him.

"I'll try," He finally managed to mutter.

"You better and you won't just try, you will succeed if I have anything to say about it," Wally said as he turned on his heel and ran off.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Uh...Conner (?) Could I have a word?" Superman asked the clone who looked at him like some lost puppy. HIs expression changed immediately to one of surprise and then to happiness as he registered what Superman had said. Superman, his idol, his father wanted to talk to him!

As the two walked off together KF could only snicker to himself as he watched the uncomfortable man. He would have to thank Batman later for showing him how to cow a bull headed kryptonian.

**Well I hope you guys all liked it. This wasn't one of my best but I think it turned out better then I first thought. Reviews would be awesome **


End file.
